Distorted
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Creí que podía salir corriendo hacia un futuro mejor, dejando todo atrás, pero ¿por qué los demás están cada vez más lejos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí sólo de pie? ¿Por qué se detiene sólo mi mundo? . Fanfic BeVin.


_Había guardado éste fic durante un buen tiempo. Ya lo tenía publicado en Amor Yaoi pero nunca llegué a publicarlo aquí y me dije a mí misma que ya era hora de compartirlo en ésta plataforma._

 _No tengo muchas advertencias que dar con respecto a éste fic, sólo que aquí, Ben tiene mucho OoC._

 _ **Aclaración:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena de distribución._

* * *

 **PRIMERO; UNCERTAINTY.**

La noche oscura y profunda que se alzaba ante mí me daba escalofríos. Las nubes grisáceas y el silencio ensordecedor me aturdía, me mareaba y me hacía pensar en todo y nada. El frío aire otoñal acariciaba mi cabello al compás de la fina melodía silenciosa de la naturaleza. Sutil, reconfortante, nostálgica.

Una noche más, de nuevo, me encuentro solo.

La casa silenciosa, sin ningún rastro de vida me hacía recordar inevitablemente al réquiem, esa melodía triste y sollozante, rebosante de dolor, recuerdos y lágrimas derramadas sobre el frío ataúd que abraza al difunto en su sueño más atroz y eterno, acompañándolo en la travesía más desconocida que no perdona a nadie, que con el paso del tiempo, a todos nos tocará atravesar; quizás para bien; quizás para mal.

Hace sólo unos días había decidido volver a usar el Omnitrix, no mentiré diciendo que extrañaba ser héroe, lo hice más por una decisión apresurada y poco analizada. El abuelo estaba desaparecido y yo no soportaría vivir con la incertidumbre de saber si se encontraba bien o no, así que sólo tomé la decisión; y, a pesar de que aún seguimos sin encontrarlo, me arrepiento totalmente.

El estrés, la responsabilidad, el agotamiento. Había olvidado por completo cómo se sentía ser un héroe. El sentimiento de soledad y vacío que tenía hace cinco años había regresado, aquel sentimiento del que creí haberme desprendido cuándo dejé de utilizar el Omnitrix.

Y se sentía abrumador.

Ahora estaba estresado, sólo, vacío y, como la cerecita sobre el pastel, confundido. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Kevin Levin en estos momentos de mi vida? Mucho tenía cuando era pequeño, cuando me sentía reconfortado por su presencia en el pasado. Me negué una y mil veces que él me gustaba en aquel entonces; y bien, sí, lo admito, estaba equivocado. Él me atraía física y emocionalmente.

Pero en mi defensa, la ausencia de atención hacia mí me hacía apreciar la que él me brindaba.

Claro, antes de que quisiera robarme el Omnitrix y luego intentar matarme. En varias ocasiones, por cierto.

Suspiré con aletargamiento, necesitaba un respiro. Un respiro de las personas, de los aliens, de la vida. Un respiro que me permitiese recargar energías y ganas de seguir adelante. Un respiro que me dejara encontrar una nueva razón para vivir, porque los motivos que tengo ahora me están haciendo derrumbar internamente.

Estoy. Completamente. Desesperado.

— ¡Ey, Tennyson! —me sobresalté al escuchar el grito por parte de Kevin desde las afueras de mi casa. Por poco y olvidaba que nos habíamos quedado de reunir para investigar un poco más a fondo sobre la desaparición del abuelo, y uno que otro problema más que se nos han estado presentando a causa del mismo Omnitrix.

Me limité a permanecer callado. Sólo tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Me debatí alrededor de tres veces no ir y sólo ofrecerles disculpas mientras me excusaba con que tenía tarea, porque de hecho, no era del todo mentira. Pero la inconformidad con el poco avance obtenido hasta ahora es lo que no me dejó cambiar de opinión.

Siendo sincero, lo que no quería, era ver a Kevin coqueteando con mi prima.

Por una parte, ella era mi prima más cercana, y aunque no lo demuestre, me importa mucho sus relaciones; y me enfurece cuándo alguien se pasa de listo con ella. Por otra parte, no podía (o bueno sí, pero no quería aceptarlo) explicar ese extraño cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago y esa fuerte opresión en el pecho que me nublaba la vista cuándo él le lanzaba algún comentario seductor a ella.

Me enfermaban, ambos.

Salí de casa casi sin querer hacerlo, arrastrando mis pies mientras caminaba con parsimonia y con mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi sudadera, desviando la vista hacia algún otro lugar que no sea el estrambótico auto verde de Kevin, quién, junto a mi prima, me miraba de manera algo burlona y sarcástica.

Debo admitir, que no sé en qué momento de mi vida, llegué a temerle tanto a la mirada de las personas. Era estúpido y bastante patético no poder ver a los ojos a otra persona sólo por el hecho de sentir que me están juzgando. Es un temor infundido por los adultos que me han rodeado toda mi vida, que han moldeado mi personalidad a base de gritos, insultos y muchos comentarios hirientes con los que he tenido que cargar día a día como si no me afectasen. Me sentía pequeño ante los ojos de los demás.

Según yo, nuestra riña de hace años ya había acabado, la habíamos dejado donde debería estar: en el pasado. Pero, según él, lo único que lo frenaba de hacerme la vida imposible, era Gwen.

Y eso me desquiciaba; pero no lo dejaba notar.

Subí al auto, saludándolos más por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa.

Había momentos en los que me preguntaba qué había pasado con aquel niño feliz y fastidioso que siempre estaba gritando y sonriendo, rebosando de alegría y sacándole una sonrisa hasta a la persona más seria y amargada del planeta. O del universo. Quién sabe, ese antiguo yo debe estar perdido y bastante confundido. Divagando en un mundo de sueños impropios, incrustados por la sociedad; en un mundo interesado y vil que corroe hasta la gota más pequeña de inocencia.

Supongo que si ese Ben me viera ahora, diría que está decepcionado de la persona en la que me he convertido con el pasar de los años.

Parecía, sin duda, que llovería. Las nubes densas sobre nosotros y el aroma fresco que se colaba por las ventanas del auto me hacían confirmar mi suposición. Me encantaba la lluvia, me reconfortaba a veces. Su sonido, constante y abrazador, me hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad. Siempre que veía aquellas gotas de agua caer, sentimientos de conformidad me llenaban, me hacen librarme de mis preocupaciones, de mis miedos. Me siento libre, siendo quién realmente soy.

Desde hace unos años, la lluvia, para mí, era como el mejor remedio contra el estrés. Me encantaba aquel sonido que provocaban las pequeñas gotas de agua al chocar contra las ventanas, haciendo que me olvidara de todo a mí alrededor, encerrándome en un pequeño universo lleno de tranquilidad.

Si me concentraba, los miles de sonidos que albergaba este fenómeno natural me hipnotizaban, los truenos, las ramas moviéndose frenéticamente al compás del viento… habían miles. Pero el que más me gustaba, era el sonido de la lluvia al cesar. Ese silencio lleno de paz, que te llena de plenitud hasta que caes dormido es lo que más me gustaba.

Era una sensación que, en mi soledad, la disfrutaba.

— Benjamín —la melodiosa voz de Gwen me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La miré por unos segundos, tenía su torso en dirección a mí y su rostro expresaba una mueca de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? —volví a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, donde ahora finas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por ella.

Yo asentí.

— Sí.

Silencio. Así estuvo el auto los próximos cinco minutos. Era lógico que algo pasaba, no estaba muy consciente de mi realidad, así que no le presté más atención que la necesaria. Había miradas discretas, disimuladas, casi imperceptibles por parte de Gwen y Kevin; se miraban en múltiples ocasiones con sentimientos que simplemente no me digné a comprender.

Quizás para mi bien.

Con el pasar del tiempo había adoptado una curiosa habilidad que coloquialmente llamaba don. Las personas, los humanos, a veces hablamos más por nuestras miradas, por nuestros cuerpos, por nuestras expresiones. Podemos decir algo y estarlo contradiciendo con la posición de nuestro cuerpo. Yo sabía leer de aquella manera a las personas. Me tomaba mi tiempo, las analizaba, las estudiaba, sin querer perder ningún detalle; a veces lograba sacarles información que necesitaba (o que quería saber por simple capricho) o, en ocasiones, sólo quería ver lo que no se puede observar a simple vista.

Porque siempre, entre líneas, hay algo más oculto. Algo que queremos que los demás no se den cuenta que está allí.

— ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Ben? —volteó a mirarme de nuevo, luego de un rato. Yo suspiré casi que pesadamente e intenté sonreír.

— Sí, sólo estoy preocupado por el abuelo —respondí.

¿Por qué me siento de ésta forma? Es una pregunta que últimamente había estado rondando mucho en mi mente. Asumía, de vez en vez, que aquello era porque las cosas que decía, no las decía porque realmente me sintiese de aquella forma. A veces suelo decir algo sólo porque ya sé lo que la otra persona quiere escuchar; y es mejor así, se pueden evitar conversaciones incómodas o preguntas que probablemente no tendrían una respuesta sincera.

— No te preocupes, Ben. Lo encontraremos.

La sonrisa devastada de Gwen me hacía bajar un poco las esperanzas. Se veía real, pero yo a ella la conocía casi que perfectamente; así que podría engañar a cualquiera, menos a mí.

Asentí sin querer hablar y dirigí mi vista a Kevin, devolviéndole por pocos segundos la mirada que me dedicaba a través del retrovisor. Retuve mi respiración en mis pulmones y asumí que la falta de oxígeno había acelerado mi pulso cardíaco.

Debía ser eso.

Me aclaré la garganta y, al momento retiré la mirada, posándola de nuevo en la ventana y cerré mis ojos, bufando después por la frustración.

¿Algún día podré cerrar mis ojos sin sentir arrepentimiento alguno?

Sé que soy joven, pero ésta sensación me hace pensar que quizás no pueda librarme de ella en muchísimo tiempo.

¿Desde cuándo las cosas en mi vida, habían comenzado a desmoronarse?

La incertidumbre en mi pecho me asfixiaba, estar al tanto de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada me hacía sentir confundido. Sentía la soga en mi cuello y el agua en mis tobillos, cada vez subiendo más por mi cuerpo.

Así estaba mi vida ahora: con dos opciones que tomar, que me llevarían al mismo resultado.

O tomar la decisión de ahorcarme, así, por mi propia cuenta y morir asfixiado y por una posible fractura traqueal. O, sólo esperar a que el agua siguiera ascendiendo y que al final, terminara ahogándome.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
